


Lost Touch

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [20]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, but just brushing the surface, so close to the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Hongbin hadn’t expected to feel the anticipation to flood his senses, to squirm while on his knees. Although the patterned blindfold was across his face, he kept his eyes tightly closed, wondering how much longer he would be left alone in their bedroom. He was promised that it wouldn’t be long, but each second felt longer than the last, his focus lingering on the presence of his tight silk shirt and choker against his throat. Hongbin couldn’t complain even if he was to wait there the entire night; after all, he was the one who suggested this entire scenario to his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here with Day 20! This prompt is Awaiting~ I've been messing with this prompt for much too long so I will post it as it is before it gets any worse. Hope you enjoy anyways

Hongbin hadn’t expected to feel the anticipation to flood his senses, to squirm while on his knees. Although the patterned blindfold was across his face, he kept his eyes tightly closed, wondering how much longer he would be left alone in their bedroom. He was promised that it wouldn’t be long, but each second felt longer than the last, his focus lingering on the presence of his tight silk shirt and choker against his throat. Hongbin couldn’t complain even if he was to wait there the entire night; after all, he was the one who suggested this entire scenario to his master.

The man adored how gentle he had been treated by Taekwoon in all their time together, touched with the utmost delicacy, revered with the softest voice. All of the spoiling Hongbin had received was more than he could ever ask for, yet it also resulted in the ache of his rising lust, an urge he wasn’t sure the other would ever oblige to. Of course Taekwoon had said yes, but it took endless amounts of convincing, many pleading looks and irresistible begging. 

Sweet whispers were a common thing for their other coworkers to see between the pair, not questioning when Taekwoon leaned over with no hesitation, missing the flush of the younger’s cheek and assuming it was a very private matter concerning one of their clients. That day was much more different. Taekwoon was not the one sharing cheesy confessions or mentioning how handsome Hongbin looked that day -no, that day was filled with Hongbin being a tease, one that had Taekwoon almost dropping files and coffee all day long.

Hongbin took the bold approach, mentioning all the details that came with his request from that morning during their first meeting. His lips brushed against Taekwoon’s ear as he told the explicit details of his muscles tensing beneath his master, the way his breath would quicken or stop with each noise that would sound so much louder in his ear. He stuck his tongue out a bit when he talked about how much his mouth would water solely thinking about his master’s cock, how much more he would feel, how delicious it would be to feel the veins on his tongue, feel the perfect length push and pull out of him with unbelievable heat.

All of that was said during the first ten minutes, only letting Taekwoon know how much he would suffer during the rest of the day.

During lunch, Hongbin was alone with Taekwoon in the break room, purposely sitting across from him. Taekwoon could only take one bite before his boyfriend closed his eyes slowly, slipping his hands beneath the table. He was only feeling up his thighs, but the touch was enough to have him biting his lips, the sensation of being blinded already set in stone in his mind. The next whimper he let out was followed by a loud screech, Taekwoon not bothering to lift up his chair to flee the scene. Instead of that reaction getting Hongbin mad, it only made him more excited for the chase, finding himself chuckling as he finished up the rest of his meal.

Hongbin was relentless, begging in the printer room, trapping his master in the corner of the elevator, staring Taekwoon down as they passed by in the hallway. He was aware of the possibility of getting punished, but at this point, it was the whole reason for Hongbin to continue. Asking to be blindfolded was one thing, but Hongbin wanted the wait that came along with it to last, so long that it would have his heart and soul ache for anything his master would be willing to give to him. 

Taekwoon wasn’t a dom, much less a person, who enjoyed making someone wait, so the whole idea was hard to wrap around. However, it took all of his might to not accept Hongbin’s pleading straight away, the whole community that saw him calling him whipped whenever his pet had wanted something. Although the others weren’t there, Taekwoon had a desire to show that he could hold off for a few hours, subtly handing (throwing) a blindfold to Hongbin when they got in the car to head home. The look on his pet’s face was worth the wait in the end, his eyes gleaming with excitement. 

His master had wished to do the scene at a later time, but Hongbin wasn’t going to have it. He demanded to go over the rules and safety words during dinner, to start as soon as their dishes were washed and whatever they needed was set up in its proper place.

All of that lead to where Hongbin was now, quite certain that he had been kneeling there for a few hours. Taekwoon had given him permission to shout for the scene to end whenever he felt uncomfortable, but he wished to be good to his master. Numb legs weren’t that much of a problem; the only thing the younger man really missed was hands under his clothes, the warmth of his beloved sending his mind into a state lost in pleasure.

His spine was soon aching, begging him to lay down. Hongbin remained in his perfect posture, knowing that he would be rewarded much more if he kept as still as he could. Even with his focus so strong on being calm and collected, a gasp left his lips when he heard the knob turn, the door creak slowly along with the soft clacking sound of Taekwoon’s dress shoes. It was finally time.

“Hello there, pet.”

“Welcome home, master.” Hongbin unconsciously leaned to the side where Taekwoon was laying down his jacket, the ruffling noises telling him that his meticulous master was folding it before setting it down. 

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Not at all.”

“Is that so?” Taekwoon hummed as he went over to stroke Hongbin’s head. He chuckled when his palm was met with enthusiastic nodding, strands of hair pressing against his fingers. “Your behavior tells me otherwise.”

“I just really missed you.”

“Show me.”

Hongbin pulled back then, lowering his head to look down at the ground. His entire being was buzzing with the need to touch and to be touched but he held back when Taekwoon had left him with only the feel of air against him again. His test didn’t last too long, a hand already digging under his chin to rise back up.

“Good boy.” Taekwoon sang his small praise, happy with how much it raised the other’s spirits. “Now open your mouth for me.”

A thumb pressed along his lips, Hongbin slowly parting them to allow Taekwoon to discover the heavy panting he had holding back for so long, his breath probably heavy on his master’s hand. He was pleased to find a finger placed delicately on the tip of his tongue, dragging it out of his mouth with a simple stroke. His whimper was loud against the empty room, the taste of a familiar musk having him wriggle in protest for much more. 

“Are you ready, pet?” Taekwoon bent down, using both of his hands to tear open Hongbin’s thin shirt. He let his hands drag down against the other’s hard chest and abs, taking in the beautiful sound of Hongbin moaning. 

“Yes, master.” 

 

Hongbin fell over when he felt himself being pushed to the floor. He was glad that the wait was over, feeling his master’s lips on his own. He remained without sight, thrilled with the thought of the rest of the night being filled with surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta catch up on the prompts soon before I end up going way into November to get them done lol Hope to see you in the next part of this series


End file.
